


The Awakening

by Fanfic_Annie



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Intimacy, LGBTQ Themes, Making Out, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Annie/pseuds/Fanfic_Annie
Summary: My take on what happened that night, in the cellar.





	The Awakening

"If I want someone to notice me..." she lifts the yellow mask off Vanessa's forehead and snaps it onto her eyes.

"...they notice me." She puts her finger under Vanessa's chin, lifting her head up, positioning her mouth ready to meet her own, and kisses her, slowly, gently, teasingly.

The kiss didn't surprise Vanessa. She'd known for a little while it was coming. The speed with which they had moved from sparring, to talking, to opening up about their lives with candour told her, and she was sparking from the chemistry that fizzed and crackled between them. It could only end one way.

So she'd had time to get used to the idea. She was ready for it and   
would respond in kind. She wanted it. She was curious to know what it was like to kiss a woman. Sure, she'd had that thing with Rhona, but that was different. That wasn't ever really sexual, it was a friendship that got confused and never worked itself into anything else. 

This then, was the first time she considered herself to properly kiss another woman. Her heart was already beating faster and her body tingling with expectation. She was ready. A little wary, sensing possible danger, but eager.

The kiss itself was soft, enticing. Full, pliant lips touched hers, firm and supple. It was gentle, yet she could feel the potency sitting behind it. Loaded with promise. Their mouths moved together in a rhythm composed solely for the two of them, a beautiful beat that set her heart racing and her head spinning. Then the other woman pulled away and Vanessa could breathe again.

Except she couldn't. Not in the same way. She wasn't expecting this. That her world would be spun clean off its axis. That in an instant everything she had ever known to be true would be gone and she would be overcome with a desire stronger than anything she'd ever felt. That the world, after the kiss, would be a different place than it was before.

She hadn't anticipated the intensity of the reaction coursing through her body. The atomic explosion in her belly, resonating to the tips of her toes. The sweet shuddering in her root - a forceful pulsating deep inside her that made her yearn for more. The prickle of her skin, craving the soft touch of another. The need, the insatiable need, to pull the other woman close, to possess her, to never let her go. 

She didn't guess it would feel so right.

Suddenly the world made sense in a way it never had. Everything fell into place and her mind became calm. "This is how it's meant to be," she thought. "I get it now."

She needed more. She moved her head a fraction, signalling acquiescence. The other woman advanced and their lips met again. Firmer, more passionate this time, both women leaning into the heat that they were generating. Mouths opening, tongues coming together. Arms wrapping around each other, pulling limbs, chests and faces close. Exploring the exquisite sensations that each was causing in the other. 

It felt so natural, to Vanessa. She didn't think about what to do with her mouth, how to hold herself, where to put her hands, whether she should make a noise or not. No concern for the other person - whether they were liking it, whether she was doing it right. She just responded to what her body was feeling and went with it. It felt good, and she knew the other woman felt the same.

The other woman. With a jolt she realised that what she was feeling, the sharp intensity, the penetrating arousal, the deep longing, wasn't just because she was making out with a woman. Not just any woman. No, it was because she was with this woman. Charity. It was so good because it was her. Realising this only aroused her more and she turned her attention back to the object of her lust.

They moved together like they already knew each other intimately. Like they had done this many times before. Their bodies fit perfectly, curves and lines touching, meeting, joining, like they belonged together, a puzzle whose pieces had been waiting a lifetime to be reunited. They knew intuitively where to nibble to cause a moan in the other. The sensitive points to lick and suck to elicit a sharp intake of breath. Where to stroke, grasp and scratch for the other to shiver with pleasure. A sensually choreographed duet that they inherently knew how to dance.

Eventually they drew apart, with an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't go any further tonight. It was too risky to go there so soon. If they did they knew they would both turn away from it and neither of them wanted that. They may not be ready to admit that they wanted more, but they weren't willing to shut it down. Not just yet. But they stayed close. Holding each other. Not talking, just lying together quietly. Occasionally shifting a little, always keeping as much physical contact between them as they could. 

Vanessa could feel Charity's heart beating in perfect harmony with her own. She felt safe and calm and comfortable in the other woman's arms. As the adrenaline left her body she felt once more the effects of the alcohol swirling around her system. She let out a long and contented sigh, closed her eyes, and gave herself over to a satiated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews appreciated


End file.
